(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an earthquake triggered gas or fluid cutoff valve which can be reset without disassembling in any way or employing tools of any kind. It is a safety device.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art.
During earthquakes supply pipes carrying flammable gas and other fluids into buildings are frequently undamaged whilst the buildings themselves are severely damaged. In order to avoid possible fires and other damage resulting from uncontrolled spillage from breaks within those buildings, the occupants are advised to shut off the supply valves immediately after an earthquake. Since occupants may be injured or absent this is not always possible. However, valves, which are automatically triggered by severe earthquakes, can be installed. A valve which encloses a valve piece which is in partial equilibrium above a matching valve seat will close, due to the valve piece falling, or being pushed, into the valve seat, when it is shaken in an earthquake.
These valves need to be reset by qualified personnel in order to restore service. The number of qualified persons who can reset these valves must necessarily be low in relation to the total population generally. The restoration of essential services could take a long time for currently manufactured automatic valves.
This invention allows any unqualified person to reset the valve without any tools by following simple instructions.